


Interrupted

by AceInTheHole



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lip is a cockblock, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceInTheHole/pseuds/AceInTheHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip walks in on Ian and Mickey (almost) having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill an anonymous prompt on my Tumblr account (the-food-is--people). This is the first thing I've written in about 3 years, and the first thing I've ever written in the Shameless fandom, so I do apologize for any mistakes. Also this wasn't beta'd, so any and all grammatical errors are mine. Enjoy!

With a loud yawn, Ian Gallagher rolled out of bed, flinching as his feet hit the cold floor. He turned, a small smile blooming across his face as he took in the sight of Mickey, unguarded and peaceful in sleep, curled up in a tight, blanket-covered ball. A cold snap was making its way through the city, and the whole house was encapsulated in a wintry chill.

Leaning in towards his boyfriend – and Ian’s smile grew that much wider as he remembered that he could freely use the term now – Ian’s fingers gently traced the thin white mark that ran along Mickey’s cheekbone, a physical reminder of his (fucking bastard) father’s rage. Mickey made a soft, sleepy noise, pushing his face into Ian’s hand. A soft sigh fluttered past his lips. Ian tensed for a moment as the thought of being caught flashed through him, but he relaxed again when he remembered it was a Tuesday, so Carl had already left the house.

With one last fond brush of his thumb against Mickey’s cheek Ian tip-toed out of his room. He stopped for a second to take a piss, wincing at how loud the toilet’s flush sounded in the quiet house, before heading to the kitchen to root out some breakfast. Cereal poured, Ian flopped onto a chair, quietly crunching away.

He was knocked out of his solitude by Lip _loudly_ trampling his way into the kitchen. He snagged a bagel as he passed, clapping Ian’s shoulder on the way past.

“Carl and Debbie are at school,” Lip said by way of greeting, “and Liam’s with Mandy.”

“Good morning to you too,” Ian mumbled, still drowsily spooning cereal into his mouth. “Where are you goin’?”

Lip fumbled around in a drawer, emerging triumphantly a moment later with a handful of pens and pencil. “I have class,” he answered.

“This early?”

Lip grinned. “Not all of us go off to shoot at things after high school,” he said teasingly.

Grimacing, Ian stood to dump his now-empty bowl into the sink. “That’s not fair,” he protested. “There were… extenuating circumstances.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Lip said. “Speaking of, where is your boy?”

“ _Mickey_ ,” Ian stressed, turning to face his brother, “is still sleeping. He was out late last night working out finances with Kevin.” As grateful as he was that his family was as accepting of him as Mickey’s wasn’t, he really did need to break them of their habit of calling Mickey everything but his name.

Lip paused, halfway out the door. “You should join him,” he said carefully, as though he thought Ian would bite his head off for suggesting it. “You look exhausted.”

His brother nodded. “I am,” he agreed. He’d gotten back from his shift at the club at two, and even with seven hours of sleep he could tell he wasn’t firing on all cylinders.

Rolling his eyes, Lip flopped a hand lazily in the direction of Ian’s bedroom and its sleeping occupant. “Go,” he said. “Get some sleep. God knows you need it.”

“Alright, alright,” Ian acquiesced, already retreating. “I will.” Glancing at the clock, he added, ”You should go too. You’re going to be late.”

Lip followed his gaze, jumping when he saw the time. “Shit!” he barked out. “I’m gonna be late. Later!” He yanked the door shut behind him, and Ian heard him thumping down the steps as he left.

Ian, on the other hand, stumbled back into his room, kicking his door shut before dropping down onto his bed with a soft _ooph_. Next to him, Mickey rolled towards the intrusion, his eyes cracking open.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Ian whispered into a shock of soft black hair, pressing a gentle kiss to Mickey’s temple.

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey mumbled back, but he contradictorily twisted closer to the orange-haired body. “I just wanna sleep.”

Ian smirked, sliding down to nuzzle into the curve of Mickey’s neck. His hands slipped under the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt, thumbs rubbing at the points of his hipbones. “Do you still want to sleep?” he breathed.

In response, Mickey grabbed at the bottom of Ian’s shirt, yanking it off with a grin. “Not really,” he muttered before surging upwards for a bone-melting kiss. Clothes fell away with increasing urgency, the small room filling with man-made heat.

The door banged open. “I almost forgot my _holy shit_!”

Ian jumped, whipping his head around to lock eyes with his embarrassed brother. “Lip!” he shouted. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I left my calculator,” Lip stammered, backing out with the device clutched in one hand. “I didn’t know you were – “

“Get out!” Ian yelped.

Barking out a quick, “Sorry, sorry!” Lip dashed out of the room. The front door slammed shut a moment later.

Ian turned back to Mickey. When Lip had barged in he’d ducked under Ian’s chest, and now he was hidden underneath a thin comforter. His breath came in quiet, unsteady gasps. After Frank had tried to beat them up when he’d come out, Mickey had been a little skittish, and a surprise like this would be jarring to anyone in his shoes.

Rubbing a hand soothingly up and down Mickey’s side, Ian lay facing his boyfriend. “Are you alright?”

Mickey’s head swiveled to look him in the eyes, cheeks tinged pink with shame. “I’m not some girl,” he mumbled. “I’m fine.” Even so, Ian noticed that he didn’t even try to move out from under Ian’s calming hands.

“Come on,” the redhead said. “I’m tired. Let’s go back to sleep.”

“You sure?” Mickey asked.

Ian nodded. “We’re both tired, and no one’s going to be back to wake us up for hours.”

Mickey yawned. “Alright,” he agreed, tucking into Ian’s side. His breathing evened out, chest rising and falling steadily, and he was asleep in minutes. His legs were tangled up with Ian’s, and one arm was draped across his boyfriend’s waist, clinging to him in sleep. Next to him, Ian laid his head on Mickey’s chest and breathed in time with him. His chin rested on the top of Mickey’s head.

As the temptation of sleep pulled him deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, Ian smiled into Mickey’s hair. The last thought he had before he slipped into oblivion was that he was setting up a strict knock-first rule for his room.


End file.
